narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Machigakure
Mbratek4014 15:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ' History ' Machigakure used to be a small peaceful shinobi village. But one day a man and his team of builders came into the small little village with a warrent. They had perrmision from the country to build a new city around the tiny village if the ninja liked it or not. Everybody in the village was ready to put up a fight for their village but the First Machikage ordered a meeting so that he can solve the problem. When he had the meeting he told the villagers that it is no use to fight because the country supplies them money and food and if they fight and lose they will be broke and their village destroyed. The Machikage went to the leaders of the country and came to a deal that the people can keep their beloved village but the city will be built up around the village. Over the years after this the city and population grew around the village. The village was put in a cheap part of the city where they were left alone, but that did not bother the villagers one bit. Modern day ''' Today the village is still going and still teaching their children the way of the shinobi. Now the village is ruled by the Fifth Machikage, he and the rest of the villagers are thinking of relocating their village into the mountains. '''Kages The First: Age: 67 (at death) Gender: Male The Second: Age 23 (at death) Gender: Male The Third: 89 (at death) Gender: Female The Fourth: 91 (living) Gender: Male The Fifth: 23 (current) Gender: Male Quest for new village arc After years of the village being surrounded by a more modern dirty city, Machigakure and its people decided that it was time to move into the mountains where they could keep true to their culture. The Machikage sent out an order for everybody to pack what they need and to meet outside of the city. They all then set out on a journey for place to put their new village. While on their journey they had to overcome many challenges like sickness, muggers and animals. Once they got into the mountains the people were ready to settle, but the Machikage pushed them on to keep going telling them that they need to go high into the mountains to put a great deal of distance between them and the rest of the world. For days after that they kept going and after about a week they found a great deal of land high in the mountains where there was a lake and fertile ground. It took them five years to build the new village and after it was done the population had gone down 50% from either sickness or unwillingness to go on. Now the only problem was that their village could no longer be called the village hidden in city the name they had been called for so many years since they are far from any civilization. After holding a meeting they decided to change the name from Machigakure to Hirugakure, The Village Hidden in the Hills. The Machikage was also forced to be called the Hirukage. The symbol for the village was also changed. From then on the villagers led happy lives, farming, trading with other villages and just living life the way they want. Clans Yoso Clan: The user has the power to "bend" the five elements of fire water earth air and lightning. The first Hirukage (Machikage) is a member of this clan that was exiled from an unknown village long ago and helped found the village. Shirudo Clan: The user has a wide range of jutsu that can only be used by this clan that are used for defense. Their nicknames include "The human sheild". If they all come together they can preform one huge jutsu that puts a dome over the village to protect it and is able to stand up against the strongest of justu. Kasmui Clan: Called the clan of the black mist these ninja can become invisible to the human eye and can also create a thick mist that can hide anything it covers (like a whole village). In this clan, after you turn 18, you can learn alot more techniques than being invisible and creating mist. You will learn more advanced ninjutsu used for combat not defense like a black haze that destroys anything in its path. Dobutsu Clan: This clan has the unique power of being able to control animals. This can come in handy if you need some extra help, a way of transportation or calming down a stressed animal. When a clan member gets older they may use a technique were they can go inside the animals body and use its ablilty like a bird and its flying. Tenki Clan: Weather, something that can bring life or that can bring death. This clan has the power to control this life or death situation. It can be useful for a clean getaway or it can be used as a deadly attack. It is said that the village this clan originates from was having a war, and one day it was attacked and it seemed that they were going to lose and their beloved village would be burned to the ground. Then this clan stepped in and quickly destroyed everybody in their path and the battle was won and it scared the other villages that the war was ended. But sadly this village saw them as a threat and exiled them. The day after they were exiled the village was attacked and burned to the ground and no longer exsists, it was said to be a punishment for getting rid of the clan. This clan is one of the founding clans of Hirugakure (Machigakure). Shizen Clan: This clan was one of the founding clans. It is said that the spot were the village was built was dry and not fertile which meant the village could not grow its own crops. Then a caravan came across this sad patch of land. The caravan was made up of a clan that had never been given a proper home. They made a deal with the village of Machigakure, they will make their land as fertile as it can get in return for citizenship in the village. The next morning the villagers woke to the sounds of birds and when they looked out their windows to see a sea of crops that seemed to never end. Today the clan is in smaller numbers than before but is still a vital part of the village and will be forever known as the people who breath life. Their powers include controling nature, growing things instantly and just making life a little bit better. Style of Jutsu The ninja in this village are praised for their Genjutsu and are masters of Taijutsu. This village does not think that automaticlly resorting to Ninjutsu is unethical. Most of the ninja in this village also carry a sword on them and are skilled swordsman. It is said that what makes this village hidden and hard to find is that if your not from the village or they are not excpecting you, you will automaticlly be put under a strong Genjutsu which makes you unable to see the Village. The Shrine on Mt. Tamashi There is a shrine to the people that died during the relocation of the village atop the mountain next to the village. The shrine then leads into the mountain into a huge chamber used as place for high ranking officials to meet, pray, train, or just visit to clear the mind. The coranation of students who are graduating the academy and becoming Genin is held on this mountain and each child gets his or her headband and is blessed inside the mountain in the sacred chamber, this will be the last time they will be able to see the chamber untill they become high level Jonin. The Kebugakure Invasion Once the citizens had settled down and got used to the village, they all thought that it was going to be peaceful. But little did they know that there was another village that resides in the mountains. Kebugakure or the village hidden in the caves is a village hidden in a mountain not far from Hirugakure. Kebugakure did not like the fact that they were not alone. After some thought the leader of Kebugakure, The Morukage decidied that it was war and launched an attack. One foggy, dark and cold day, the ninja from Kebugakure attacked the poor village without warning. The people of Hirugakure were able to hold them off for a while but it seemed the nija just kept coming out of nowhere. Then the air was filled with a yellow mist and everybody knew that the legendary Shadow of the sun had came to save the day. The Shadow of the Sun is a loacal legend that was said to be the first Machikages brother. He was thought to be long gone but he had acctually returned to help the village. He either killed the kebugakure ninja or they went running in fear of him. But in the end there was one Kebu ninja left, his name was Ippan Tekina. Ippan was a legend himself, he was the highest level of Kebugakure Joinin and sat right under the Morukage. He and the Shadow of the Sun fought to the death but in the end the legendary general became a memory when his soul was dissolved by the Shadow of the Sun's Diablos Mist jutsu. After the amazing battle Kebugakure was left unprotected and Hirugakure was left in ruins. It would take the village two years to rebuild whatwas lost in the battle. It was also claimed that the Shadow of the Sun had done his part on earth and faded away in his famous yellow mist. The village would live to see another day but Kebugakure would not be so lucky, for it was invaded by another Hidden Village from a far away land and was destroyed. Attractions inside the village Inside the village, the villagers have created buissnesses and attractions that make this village one of the best destinations, here are a few of its wonders: The Furansu Tea shop: claimed to have some of the best tea around, this little shop is always busy but the wait is worth it. It makes tea from places all around the world. no matter where your from your always welcome at the Furansu Tea Shop. The Kenshi Weapon Depot: Since this village has some of the best swordsman aroung this village had to have the best weapon shop around too. And so it does, this shop has been around since it was created and moved with the village when it relocated. It makes some of the best weapons around and has some weapons nobody has even heard of. Movie Theater: This movie theater is the best around. When you enter the movie theater you can buy and type of food you want. Then you see the movie in plush seats and the best quality picture you can get from anywhere. This is a must see if you are visiting the village or just need a little bit of relaxation. Scroll Shop: If your looking for some new jutsu to learn or just want to keep up on your reading then head on over to the Hirugakure Scroll Shop to suit all of your needs. The owner of the shop belongs to a clan that has a special ability to create jutsu which means every time you enter the shop, there is always a new jutsu to learn or a new story to read. Training grounds: Until the ninja in the village are old enough and strong enough to gain access to the shrine to train they have to use the regular training grounds located on a Plain between four mountain peaks just north of the village. This place is perfect for training in all elements. This place is weather controled so each ninja is ready to fight in all elements. It is very state of the art. Kaiga Painting Shop: Nobody's home is complete without art. Kaiga Painting Shop has been family owned since it opened and is prefered by people all around. Mr. Kaiga, the owner paints everything himself. Iryo Clothing Shop: In alot of villages you get one ninja uniform and thats all you get but in this village, the Iryo Clothing shop will give a replacement any time. The Iryo family has been in the clothing buissness for over 200 years and serving Machigakure for over 100. Upon exiting the village you will look mighty fine in this clothing, . Category:Villages Category:Kages